hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1414 - 5 Chefs Compete
The fourteenth episode of Season 14 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on May 26, 2015. On that episode, the final five served lunch to musicians, worked as Ramsay's Sous Chef for the first time ever, and a poor nomination decision was overruled. Intro While going back to the dorms, Michelle was grateful to be still around, knew that she did not deserve to be on the chopping block, and felt that if the rest of the chefs knew that, it was their own fault. Later that night, the final five gathered at the hot tub, toasted to their milestone, Nick recalled the raw capellini from the ninth dinner service, Meghan recalled how T’s station caught on fire in the same service, and Milly recalled how Ramsay called him slow during the fourth dinner service. Individual challenge The next day, the final five headed downstairs, found Ramsay waiting for them in the back hallway, and he led them into the dining room where a symphony concert was happening. While Meghan called the music beautifully and soothing, she knew that being in Hell’s Kitchen meant being prepared for anything. After the concert, Ramsay introduced the chefs to the UCLA School of Music orchestra, and told the audience that their lunches would be served shortly, confirming Meghan’s suspicions. For the Musicians Portions Challenge, Ramsay asked the chefs to create their own small and delicate lunches for the audience in 45 minutes, which took Michelle aback as it meant feeding one person a minute. After, Ramsay explained that each guest would taste each of their lunches, vote for their favorite, and the chef who had the most votes would win. During the cooking, T decided to make a butter poached lobster on top of crème fresh as she felt that the patrons they were serving would like elegant food. That made Michelle a little concerned though as while she thought T’s dish looked great, she herself was making pork & beef meatballs with spicy marinara on skewers. However, Michelle was hoping that her simple and delicious dish would work. Meghan decided to make lamb chop lollipops, and wanted it to be perfect. Nick made peanut marinated chicken skewers in a ginger-lemongrass coconut sauce, and knew that with it being the first individual challenge, he declared that it was his time to shine. Milly decided to make a modern twist on Cajun spiced hush puppies, but after seeing Meghan’s dish, he questioned how his dish would beat out her lamb chop dish, and decided to sell it to the guests. Eventually, the chefs cooked and plated their dishes on time, and began serving them to the guests, with the option of talking to their guests. Milly was comfortable talking about his dish and felt that they were digging his personality, and while the others were comfortable talking about their dishes as well, Meghan struggled to describe her dish as she was not huge on being in the dining room, and after one guest criticized the lamb for being under seasoned, she groaned that she wanted to die. After tasting their dishes, the guests voted on their favorite dishes, and as Ramsay took in the feedback, he felt that it would be a close one. After gathering the votes, Ramsay announced that T’s dish was ranked the lowest with only 3% of the votes, called it embarrassing, and T herself was devastated. Then, Ramsay announced that with 55% of the votes, Milly won the challenge. Milly himself was happy that he finally got to prove himself, but Meghan was upset that she was the runner-up with 18%, and knew that another punishment was about to happen for her. Reward Milly was rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles, and he decided to bring T with him, which she called a reward she would enjoy. During the reward, Milly was excited as neither he nor T rode in a helicopter before, and despite being scared of heights, T ended up enjoying the view of Los Angeles. Punishment The remaining chefs were punished by taking deliveries of peppercorn, separate them by color, and grind them by hand with a mortar. Meghan was upset that she was about to do her ninth punishment in a row, would have liked to have gone on a helicopter ride, and stated that she wanted to get the hell out of Hell’s Kitchen. Michelle and Nick were stunned that Meghan was not chosen as she was the runner-up in that challenge. During the punishment, Nick complained about there being a lot of peppercorns, and called separating them both horrible and the biggest pain in the ass he has ever done. However, that irritated Meghan, and said that he was driving her nuts. Before service After punishment, Sous Chef James told the remaining chefs to begin prepping for service, just as T and Milly came back from their reward. Meghan still thought that Milly should have taken her for the reward as she was the runner-up. As prep continued, Michelle left to use the bathroom quickly, unaware that she moved a pot onto a hot element. When Meghan noticed something smelling bad, T saw that the pot was smoking, and soon after, it caught on fire. When the fire died down, Nick told Michelle what happened, and felt that the latter was scattered brain, before calling it ridiculous. Later that night, Ramsay had the final five lined up, told Sous Chefs James and Andi that they were getting the night off, and revealed that he arranged for the two to dine at service that night. As the Sous Chefs left to get changed, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, each chef would perform as his Sous Chef, and he would have them rotate as service went on. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Robert Davi, Charo, and Winter Ave Zoli were in attendance that night, along with James and Andi in the dining room, though James admitted that he was not used to it. Milly was the first person to take the role as Sous Chef, and Ramsay urged him to speak out more. Milly knew that he had to be on top of his game as any food sent back would be on him, and while Meghan considered him a good competitor, she had never seen him as a Sous Chef before. Milly began expediting orders to the chefs, and Michelle felt that with Josh gone, the black jackets were solid now. However, Milly saw that Michelle’s scallops had no sear on the bottom, Ramsay accused her of being off her game, and T deemed it unacceptable. However, Michelle got her refire accepted, and thanks to Milly’s strong leadership, they were sending out food to the customers, with Andi considering him an underdog. After Milly’s turn was over, Ramsay praised him for being vocal, and for his attention to detail. Michelle was up next as Milly took over the fish station, she called expediting a dream of hers, and declared that she would be heard that night. While Michelle was vocal towards her team, Milly got annoyed by her constant “pick it up” request. Despite that, food was being sent out, and the black jacket chefs were moving onto entrées. However, Milly was struggling to find the backup scallops as Michelle never told him where they were, and stated that it was not easy jumping into a station when somebody else had their own system. Ramsay urged Milly not to slow down, but he argued that he was working both appetizers and entrées at the same time. While Meghan and T brought up their dishes, Milly was late getting his stuff up, and then, Michelle found out that his scallops had no sear on the bottom. While Milly got frustrated by that, he kept on working, and his refire was accepted. After Michelle’s turn, Meghan was the third person to act as Sous Chef, and Michelle took over the appetizer station. Meghan knew that the Sous Chef position was high stress, but was confident as she was used to running a pass before. When Nick brought up his Wellingtons, Meghan saw that they were dry and overcooked, he rushed to get another one ready as he refused to give up, and his refire was accepted. However, Milly sent up watery scallops, T called it ridiculous, and he was disappointed that Ramsay was watching him in the weeds at the moment. Then, Milly sent up overcooked scallops, Ramsay took them to the back pantry, asked them if it was good enough, and urged them to bounce back as an annoyed Meghan felt that she was cooking with amateurs, and not black jackets. T was up next as the Sous Chef, while Meghan took over the garnish station, and knew that stepping up as Ramsay’s Sous Chef was a big opportunity. However, Milly was unresponsive on T’s request for scallops, and despite Meghan telling him to step it up, he was able to get his third attempt accepted. On their next ticket, Nick knew that it was make it or break it now, and despite hoping to be spot on, T saw that his Wellingtons were raw. When T asked Nick on the refire, he did not answer, and Ramsay accused him of being dead on arrival. Despite that, Nick was able to get his refire accepted. As the chefs were working on their next ticket, Ramsay decided to put T on the meat station, and bring Nick in as the final Sous Chef of that night. However, Nick revealed to T that he never put his lambs in, despite it being on the order, and the latter got annoyed when the former asked for a time on the lamb. When Ramsay found out that the lamb would not be ready in twelve minutes, Nick claimed that he did not hear the order earlier, and Ramsay ordered him to take the ticket to Marino and explain what he had done. After hearing it, Marino had Nick tell the table about the delay, and he was mortified about his embarrassing moment. Back in the kitchen, T found herself in a debacle as Nick’s poor performance had a lot of Wellingtons cut and raw on the station, and when Nick tried to help her, Ramsay reminded him that a Sous Chef had to be at the pass. Then, T announced that she needed four more minutes on Wellingtons, and when Nick explained that the cut Wellingtons were from being off on garnishes, Ramsay reminded him that he was not supposed to slice them until garnishes were at the pass. Milly accused Nick of going down in flames at the pass due to leaving his meat in disarray, and things got worse when T announced that she only had one Wellington left. Despite Nick saying that they could just grab more, Ramsay lectured him that they cannot solve it with magic, and that they had no more Wellingtons to work with. While Nick was disappointed that he caused that mess, he refused to give up as Ramsay told Marino to recommend a table either salmon or halibut. However, Milly was unresponsive on the salmon order, with Ramsay accusing him of going quiet, and asked if anybody cared anymore. Despite that, Milly got his dishes served, service ended, and Ramsay told James and Andi that their jobs were safe. Post-mortem When the final five were lined up, Ramsay admitted that it was not the service he was hoping for, and accused them of limping to the finish line. Then, Ramsay asked the chefs to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, T said that at that point, they were only as good as their last meal, and declared that nobody was safe in the competition, before asking who made the most mistakes out of all of them. While Nick stated that they all had unimpressive performances that night, Meghan considered him for elimination, while struggling on who her second was. Nick considered Milly and Michelle, while Milly considered Michelle and Nick as he refused to vote for himself, and called it a process of elimination despite her decent performance. However, Michelle considered Milly and Nick, T considered Nick and Michelle, and Meghan considered Michelleas her second as she refused to vote for Milly, and called it process of elimination. However, Nick told Meghan to at least have the balls to tell Michelle to her face, Michelle accused her and Milly of nominating her based on that mindset, and while she knew that it was becoming a popularity contest, she knew that it was Ramsay’s decision in the end. Then, Meghan revealed that she did not want to vote for Milly as, despite his poor performance that night, she considered him a rock star in the kitchen, and felt that Michelle was hard to work with. Elimination Meghan announced Nick as the first nominee, and Michelle as the second. However, Ramsay was shocked by that decision, and when he asked Meghan why Michelle was nominated, she claimed that the latter did not communicate well. However, Ramsay told the chefs that unless they were witnessing a different service in a different kitchen, he found that decision completely bizarre, ridiculous, and that it completely reflected them in a negative light. Then, Ramsay announced that he was not going accept Michelle as a nominee, much to T’s shock, and said that there were two major problems that night, one on meat and one on fish, before calling up Nick and Milly to the front. During their pleas, Nick said that he was learning and growing, and that he could be the leader Ramsay was looking for has he could bounce back. Then, Milly said that he had a full understanding of the kitchen, but when Ramsay asked him where the passion went when he was struggling, he stated that it was there. In the end, Nick was eliminated for his poor performance on meat that caused a massive ripple effect for the remainder of service, but before he left, Ramsay praised him for being a strong competitor and urged him to keep his head up high. Nick received a retrospective montage during his exit interview. After Nick left, Ramsay remarked that with only four chefs remaining, the competition was still wide open. While being dismissed, Michelle thanked Ramsay for the vindication, and believed that her team should think twice before nominating her. Then, T said that with four people remaining, she wanted to prove she could rise to the occasion, and Milly was shocked that he was the last man standing. Ramsay's comment: "Having the remaining black jackets work as my sous chefs was an eye-opening experience. Unfortunately for Nick, it helped me see he's not the leader I'm looking for." Category:Episodes Category:Season 14